Reaper of Souls
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Ichigo is more powerful than people realize. That is their mistake. And now they will reap what they have sown... Multi-sword Ichigo, Slight-OP Ichigo. I do not own Bleach, or any other media that appear in this story.


Reaper of Souls chapter 1: Creeping in my Soul

Bleach & RWBY & Naruto crossover fanfic

Ichigo has more sword spirits.

I do not own Bleach, RWBY, or Naruto. This is a work of fan-made fiction.

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

Ichigo was forced to watch, from his spot on the ground, as Rukia walked towards the portal.

'No... Dammit, no!'

Rukia couldn't leave yet! And not like this! To be... what, executed? For protecting him and his family!? No! Not like this! Not while he still owed her!

A deep echoing began to ring through Ichigo's mind as power like he'd never felt burned through him. His body began vibrating from the overwhelming force, and he sub-consciously heard a collective of voices and hollow-like screaming within the reaches of his mind. Ichigo opened his mouth to yell at the retreating shinigami.

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

Renji had a sour look, like someone had just kicked his puppy and told him to put it down. Which, from the red-head's point of view, wasn't too far off from his current situation? Rukia had been his close friend through thick and thin for over a century. Now he was bringing her in for execution. It made him sick. He turned to look down on the Human who had caused all of this mess. 'Pathe-*'

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

Rukia was contempt. She'd known it was only a matter of time before the Seireitei sent someone to collect her. Stopping short of the portal, Rukia turned to face Ichigo one last time. 'One last goodbye.' She gave Ichigo's prone form a sad smile and parted her lips.

"Good-*" Rukia was cut off as a blinding light rose from Ichigo, followed immediately by a deep, echoing, Hollow-like scream.

"**RAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Without knowing it, Rukia and Renji had the exact same thought as they were cut off by the monstrous sound.

'...What. The. F*ck!?'

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

Byakuya couldn't believe his eyes. The human was getting to his feet, according to the shadow in the middle of the bright light. As the Sixth Division Captain watched, the form of Ichigo Kurosaki seemingly grew taller, with a horn growing out of the side of his head. As the light died down, the three shinigami were given unrestricted access to the view of Ichigo's form.

Ichigo was now wearing the same hakama pants typically worn by the male half of the Seireitei staff, along with the typical obi and footwear. His top consisted of a grey, sleeveless version of the typical apparel of the shinigami - which Byakuya noted to appear similar to the typical attire of Captain Soi-Fon -, as well as a white cloak with a five-pointed cross for a clasp. The left side of his head was adorned with a broken half-mask, not unlike a Hollow's. The mask seemed to have markings running from the top of the mask, over the eye, and over the teeth. A single, bull-like horn grew from the temple of the mask. A strange, black/red reishi was swirling in the air around him, condensing around the youth's wrists and hands.

Strangest yet was his sword. Ichigo's Zanpakuto had split into five pieces, each only slightly smaller than the original; one over each shoulder, one on each hip, and one on his lower back. All appeared to be in their sealed states, but that did little to ease Byakuya's worry.

The riatsu radiating off of the pseudo-shinigami was overwhelming, causing Rukia to collapse to her knees, and forcing its weight onto Renji and Byakuya. As the two high-tier shinigami struggled to stand, Ichigo held out his left hand, a massive bow forming from the black/red reishi. Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw the boy begin to pull on the bowstring, a very large reishi arrow forming. With a burst of his own riatsu, the sixth-division captain grabbed Rukia and Renji before jumping through the portal. As Byakuya landed in the Seireitei, he felt excruciating pain coming from his left arm... the arm which was holding Rukia. The portal closed behind him, and he saw fourth-division staff rushing to his location as he blacked out.

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

Urahara Kitsuke gazed down at the prone form of the substitute soul reaper. After the portal to the Seireitei closed, Ichigo had gone on a small rampage. It had taken the combined efforts of Kitsuke, Tossen, Kurosaki Isshen, the Vizards, and eventually even the boy's own sisters, to calm him down, knock him out, drag him to Kitsuke's underground training ground, and pin him down.

'He's had it rough. The powers he got from Miss Kuchki are gone, and his own power is trying to fight its way out' Kitsuke thought on what to do, as the Vizards and the Kurosaki clan watched and waited.

They were not expecting him to open the shattered shaft.

'There,' the deranged shop-owner thought, 'that ought to hold him for now.' As Isshen got ready to beat the crap out of Kitsuke, the ex-eleventh captain thought out loud, "I wonder how the boy is reacting to all this?"

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

"F*CK F*CK DAMMIT F*CK SH*T F*CKING DAMMIT F*CK SH*T F*CKING HAIRY *SSHOLE F*CK F*CKING D*CKBALLS C****** F*CK F*CK F*CKITY F*CK F*CK F*CK!"

Over the next building ledge, a small group of individuals sat in a mixture of appall and worry, as the carrot-top spent several minutes cursing like there was literally nothing more productive to do. The silhouettes of three were rather male in appearance, while the rest were more-or-less obviously female.

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

Ichigo opened his eyes after calming down a smidge. He was no longer lying on the ground dying, which was good. No Rukia either, not good. Ichigo took a gander.

The would-be-shinigami found his new situation... interesting, to say the least.

He appeared to be on the side of a generic skyscraper, in the middle of a generic city, with an open moon-lit night sky in one direction, and water in the other. 'Above' him he could see a dark-robed man standing on what appeared to be a flag pole, minus the flag. He could also see a white-robed person sitting against the back of the pole, but he couldn't make out any of the person's details. A bird of some sort - a raven, perhaps? - flew around, landing on Ichigo's shoulder long enough to give him a disapproving look before flying off again. Reflected in a window near his feet, he saw a beautiful white wolf, ten long tails lashing behind it, a set of horns which resembled rabbit ears adorning it's head, a large flower bulb on its back, and a third eye in the middle of its forehead, glowing bright red, it's other two eyes a dull-but-bright lavender/white. Finally, on a nearby building, he noticed an oasis of sorts, divided evenly into four sections, seemingly one for each season, with four glowing lights floating over the water's surface.

Ichigo's instincts lead him to the two robed figures. The white robed figure looked almost identical to Ichigo himself, but with all white features. Ichigo was more interested in the dark-robed figure, however. The man had a pair of orange shade-glasses, and longish black hair, with stubble on his chin.

"Who... what are you?" The Ichigo-look-alike chuckled at Ichigo's question. The dark-robed man gazed down at the fifteen-year-old before him.

"We are two of the spirits who represent your power. However, at the moment, we do not matter. Not alone, anyway. You must find your own Shinigami powers, before the world around you collapses. Otherwise, you will become a hollow. After that, I'd suggest meeting with all of your Zanpakuto Spirits, and learning from them."

Ichigo was alarmed by this information, but wasn't given a moment to think as the white figure leapt at him, shouting in a reverberating voice, **"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, FIND THE POWER IN THE DEPTHS OF YOUR SOUL, AND FOLLOW THEM TO OUR REAL BODY, KING! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY, AND KILL EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT, STARTING WITH THOSE TWO SWEET LITTLE ANGELS WAITING FOR YOU BACK HOME!" **before kicking the orange-haired boy in the face, knocking him into the waters below.

The first thing Ichigo thought was of pure, unadulterated rage, at the pasty look-alike for _daring_ to threaten to harm his sisters, before spotting the same bird from before. The bird circled him a few times before flying off, leaving Ichigo to follow.

A few moments later, they had arrived at a red box in the 'water', with a sword pommel sticking out. It didn't take long for Ichigo to figure this one out. With only minor prodding from the raven, Ichigo grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled. He felt power flooding his body, and could hear the corvic avian almost... purr. A series of names were quick to flash through his mind.

"... Hello, everyone."

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

Back in the living world, the three Kurosaki's present were kicking the crap out of the blonde mad scientist, prompting laughter from the short blonde girl present off to the side, while the rest of the gathered simply watched. Kitsuke's workers, the Vizards, Uryu and his father, as well as Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad all watched as the three angry Kurisakis relentlessly beat at the deranged man who had just dropped Ichigo down what was basically a large well, as far as they were all aware. The attention of all, including the attackers and victim, were quickly captured as a bright light filled the Shattered Shaft.

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

Yamamoto had a hard look in his eyes. It was difficult to physically see it, but all the gathered captains knew it was there. After Byakuya and Renji had returned with the younger Kuchki, the Sixth-division captain had to be taken straight to the Fourth-squad Medical Center. Fourth-Captain Unohana had managed to re-attach Byakuya's arm, although it was now permanently three millimeters shorter. Unohana had Byakuya Kuchki under medical arrest at the moment, forcing young Renji to stand vigil for his captain, a broadcasting kido in effect on his arm. Yamamoto sighed.

"Squad thirteen Seated officer Rukia Kuchki has been returned to us, after three months with the status of 'M.I.A.', through means of arrest for a minor felony. While in the Living World, Squad six Captain Byakuya Kuchki and Squad six Lieutenant Renji Abari were approached by the human to whom was involved in miss Kuchki's minor felony. When the human involved attempted to prevent Miss Kuchki's return, Lutenant Abari turned violent. Lutenant Abari was overwhelmed by the human's physical power, but managed to easily trounce the human with his Shikai. Byakuya reportedly used that moment to sever the power he had received from Miss Kuchki, however the boy managed to rise shortly after, radiating massive amounts of riatsu, reportedly comparable to Squad eleven Captain Kenpachi of Zaraki's sealed force. The boy possessed half of a hollow's mask and five large blades, comparable to Zanpakuto in shape but several times larger in terms of size. His Shukusho was also, reportedly, mostly restored. Just as our three soldiers entered the Shodakuso Pathway, the boy managed to fire what reports declare akin to what I am familiar with as a Quincy's Holy Arrow, severing Captain Kuchki's left arm.

"Am I missing anything from your reports, Captain Kuchki, Lutenant Abari?" Yamamoto kept calm as he heard the confirmation from the two men that he had gotten the gist of the situation. The aging shinigami turned to face the other captains attending. Every captain save the sixth had arrived as he had instructed, as well as all the lutenants, while Rukia sat on a simple chair in the middle of the room, not even restrained, merely miserable-looking. "Fortunately, the Central Forty-seven have made no notice to us concerning your fate, so for now, you will be kept in the Squad six prisoner's quarters. If nothing comes up, we will see what happens from there. Although the 47 originally said you were to be executed, but no further details have been made, so for now it will just be imprisonment."

Rukia simply nodded as the meeting came to an adjournment. As Renji brought her to her new lodgings, her thoughts turned to Ichigo. 'Stupid Strawberry. You'd better still be alive. Your sisters would cry if something happened to you.' Rukia tried to feel for the comforting chill of her Zanpakuto, but felt still only the chill of emptiness and solitude.

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

"I!"

**pound**

"Am!"

**pound**

"Going!"

**pound**

"To!"

**pound**

"Kill!"

**pound**

"YOU!"

_**crunch**_

Hiyori was clutching her sides as she rolled around on the floor, laughing her ass off while her ex-captain got his face bashed in by the orange-haired brat. Blood started to fly after a few hits, and she could hear the crunching of bone after a few more. Her sides felt like they were splitting at the seams.

Although she was alone on the floor, several of the other Vizards were laughing alongside her, as well as Jinta and Karin, while the rest opted to just watch, although Tensai did have a healing kido on standby. The laughter only increased in volume as the Kurosaki boy smashed Urahara into a rocky outcrop.

"NOW HEAL YOUR SORRY ASS UP AND SEND ME TO SOUL SOCIETY, YOU _FUCKING JACKASS_!" (Yeah, that's right, no censor.)

This caught everyone's attention, and quickly sobered up the entire group of their laughing. Shinji stepped up. "Kurosaki-san, it isn't that-*"

"SHUT UP, PIANO-MOUTH! WHO THE HELL EVEN ARE YOU!?" Ichigo turned back to Kitsuke as Shinji just stared with his jaw on the floor. "Those bastards who took Rukia were wearing shinigami uniforms, and the red-headed jackass asked me which squad I was from! That means they were shinigami, which means they went to the Soul Society! Now you're going to send me there as well, or I'll beat your ass inside-out before I find another shinigami and force _them_ to take me there!"

As Ichigo threatened the former shinigami captain, he started leaking his riatsu. It was _crushing_, although the twins and Ichigo's friends couldn't feel it as harshly. The other present ex-shinigami could only compare the sheer power output to two other captains they'd known of, and they were the two most powerful shinigami they personally knew.

Kitsuke sighed as he struggled under Ichigo's spiritual power. "Alright, alright, I'll help you, but it will take time! I can't have a gateway ready to go at the drop of a hat; I need time to set it up!" Ichigo let up on the riatsu. "How long?"

Kitsuke took up a look of concentrated focus. "All things considered, and depending on the size of the invasion force, I can have it ready in anywhere between five and ten days." Ichigo had a hard look in his eyes, which Urahara noticed and explained.

"When shinigami captains and lutenants come to the living world, they put on suppressors which limit them to a mere _fifth_ of their full power. Such restrictions do not exist in Soul Society. Furthermore, you were against one captain and one lutenant. The Seireitei, where the shinigami live, is divided into thirteen squads, each with its own captain and lutenant, plus a dozen other seated officers and several hundreds of unseated officers. Not to mention the fact that I only have one gateway that leads directly into the Seireitei, and that would take over a month to open. This means that you'd also likely have to deal with at least one of the four gatekeepers who watch over the four entrances to the Seireitei. Not to mention the other fact that the Seireitei is massive. There are only four gates to the entire district, and to walk from one to another along the wall would take ten days, an overall radius of a forty day walk. While you could get past them without trouble by acquiring a special pass, it could take anywhere between a week and a month to get just one."

"Face it kid, you need backup." Ichigo turned back to Shinji when he spoke up after Kitsuke's lengthy explanation. He sighed. "Fine. How many will I need?" This time it was a dark-skinned woman wearing black pants and a yellow top who spoke.

"Ideally, you will want at least two former shinigami, for navigation and such. You'll also want a healer, and a healthy mix of combat specialists. The final choice is really up to whoever decides to join you, but I would recommend taking at least a few shinigami with you. We can also use these ten days to train you and your friends to improve your skills and teach you guys some shinigami customs, as well as bring the shinigami you bring with you up to par. Come up with a _real_ plan, aside from just running in guns blazing."

Ichigo calmed down, nodded, then pulled out a sheet of paper from his pants pocket and a pen, jotting something down on the top of the paper, before placing both on a nearby flat surface.

'Invasion Force': Ichigo

The others were quick to catch on, and soon the paper was filled.

'Invasion Force': Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Tatsuki, Yuroichi, Shinji, Lisa, Hiyori, Love, Rose, Karin, Yuzu-*

"What!?" Ichigo turned to his little sisters, "Karin, Yuzu, I love you, but you can't come with us!" Ichigo was okay with his friends coming, Chad's arm was black and magenta with spirit power rolling off of it, Orihime's hairpins had turned into fairies (one of which appeared to be bullying her), and Tatsuki - who was holding a rather large battle-fan - was freaking _levitating_! He was about to turn to scratch out the twins names off the paper, when he felt the two hop onto his back, wrapping their arms around his neck and shoulders and their legs around his waist. Then he felt it. _Power_! The two girls felt like they weighed _nothing_, and the moment they latched onto him, he felt ten-times stronger, and his skin took on a metallic sheen. Isshen explained this time.

"Ichigo, your mother was a Quincy. In fact, she was adopted by your friend Uryu's grandfather after her own parents passed away. What you are feeling now is an advanced variant of two Quincy techniques, which Karin and Yuzu can use instinctively. Karin is using the 'Strong Vein' technique, while Yuzu is using 'Blunt Vein'. You can also use these skills, although you are limited to the basic forms and can _only_ use them instantly, but Karin and Yuzu possess an advanced variant which can be shared with others. And before you ask, they have never done this before; we _just_ told them they had spiritual blood." Ichigo sighed. "Fine. Hat'N'Clogs, get started ASAP! Everyone else, suit up, or whatever.

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

The next ten days were Hell for Ichigo. While Urahara and his employees got to work on the gate, Yuroichi, Isshen, and the Vizards got to work teaching Ichigo, his friends, and the twins everything they needed to know about Soul Society. Also in that time, everyone was given an Asatsuchi, a spiritless Zanpakuto. Yuroichi said it was mostly for decoration, but the youths could train in their use if they wanted to. Only Ichigo didn't get one, for obvious reasons. Orihime did ask if it was possible to trick the shinigami into thinking her hairclips were her Shikai, along with Uryu's bow, Sado's arm, and Tatsuki's battle-fan, to which Yuroichi said that Orihime and Tatsuki could, but most shinigami aren't allowed to just keep their Zanpakuto in released form. For Sado, it would be easier to say it was a mutation similar to lycanthropy, while Uryu would be identified as a Quincy as soon as someone saw the bow.

It was a few days later that Karin and Yuzu's Asatsuchi evolved into Zanpakuto. Both twins had a guard shaped like a five-petal flower, although Karin's blade-edge was in the fore-petal, while Yuzu's was between the fore-petals. Ichigo had also conversed with his own Zanpakuto, learning all of their techniques and styles. A special basket was also made, so the twins could ride on Ichigo without getting in the way too much.

Ten days came and went, and before long it was time to go.

"Okay, everyone, a few details before we get moving!" Kitsuke started. "First, this path is a little dangerous, so whatever you do, just run and don't touch the walls! Second, there will be a captain-class shinigami on the other side of the gateway waiting for you! They are willing to let you pretend to be part of their Squad for this mission, and will provide you with a means of entering the Seireitei! That is all!" And with that, the gateway was opened up, and the group of thirteen jumped in (Karin and Yuzu on their spots on Ichigo's back).

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait for, well, everything. Man, this is taking longer than I thought it would. Well, here I am, cranking out _another_ new story. Feel free to guess which captain is going to help out our heroes, as I will be adding a poll to go with this new post.

While the poll will help me choose which captain to use, I will also be thinking reasons why each captain would or would not help. Here are a few examples:

1: Secretly knows Aizen's plan/Wants to enforce Martial Law to re-write the rules.

2: Yuroichi. Just, Yuroichi.

3: Could see it as a way to interfere with Aizen's plan.

4: A pacifist who wants to avoid un-necessary pain and suffering.

5: Could see it as a way to advance his plans.

6: Doesn't want to see his sister-in-law get killed.

7: Wants to see Justice, which requires a fair trial at minimum.

8: Favor for an old friend (Yuroichi or Kitsuke).

9: Same as 5.

10: Was asked a favor from Isshen.

11: Was promised a fight.

12: Still respects his old captain/Was promised a sample of Ichigo's DNA.

13: Same as 8.

Also, I apologise for any mis-spellings of terms, it has been a while since I've read Bleach, and I do not have too much time on my hands to look over every detail. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
